


Abstract Julian

by SelfShipperExtrodinaire



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Major!Portia, Art Major!Reader, Bad Flirting, Barista!Julian, F/M, Fluff, He's a huge mess, I am not an art major so half of this stuff I had to rely on my friend and google, Julian likes to drink on his nights off sue him, Just a lot of flirting, Pre-Med School Flunkie!Julian, Reader Cusses A Lot, reference to drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfShipperExtrodinaire/pseuds/SelfShipperExtrodinaire
Summary: You get stumped at what should be the subject of your abstract painting, and lucky for you a human personification of a giant mess walks right through the studio's door.





	Abstract Julian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insanityrunsinthe_family](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityrunsinthe_family/gifts).



> This is, of course, is for the lovely Elli whom I love with all my heart. I wanted to get this in before Valentine's Day so I'm glad I accomplished that!
> 
> Most of this AU is inspired and made by Elli so lemme just give her credit where that's due, I just wrote the darn thing.

It was Julian’s day off; a rarity he knew. And while it was _extremely_ tempting to lay in his bed consumed with every mistake he has made in his life swimming in his head for the rest of the morning, the bedroom door opening and his sister entering his room had other plans for him.

“You should get up,” his sister, Portia called over as she turned on the lights in the dark room.

Julian rolled over on his side, pulling the covers over his head in a flourish, “The world is too cruel for me to face today.”

It was Julian’s day off, but he was still a dramatic-ass.

“Lemme rephrase what I said,” Portia replied, her voice much closer than when he initially heard her, “you _will_ get up.”

Julian peeped slightly through the covers at his sister, who had her arms crossed and standing by his bedside. The red-headed siblings stared off at each other until Julian somberly pulled the covers back over his head.

“ _Julian_.”

“Beeeeeeep.” Julian said underneath the covers, his voice going up an octave and he changed his voice, “Julian Devorak is not here right now. Please leave your message at the tone.”

“Julian!”

With slight frustration, Julian sat up from his bed and whined: “You got to let the ‘beep’ happen before you leave your message!”

“I’ll ‘beep’ your ass if you don’t get out of bed right now.”

Incredulously, Julian placed a hand on his chest and gasped. “ _Language._ ”

With that, Portia ripped the covers off and away from her brother. She then noticed that he was still in the clothes he had put on last night. “When did you come home last night?”

“Not sure, I’ve been drinking since then.”

“Isn’t the saying ‘slept since then?’” Portia asked.

“Define this ‘slept’ word.”

With a roll of her eyes, she turned on her heels and made her way out of the door.

“Just get up, I’m going to the paint studio and I want company.”

Julian gave a hearty sigh, the exhaustion finally catching up to him. But he could handle it.

\---

You were stumped— _again._ For the fifth time this past hour. Doubt that you could really be the illustrator you dreamed you be were creeping into your thoughts again because of this _stupid fucking art block_. When you had an important assignment to do, of all times!

The assignment was simple enough, find a traditional reference used in art and give it a spin. You decided you were going to do abstract art because if that wasn’t a spin you didn’t know what was. The trouble was trying to find a good enough reference; you had scoured the studio high and low to see if something would spark your interest but alas nothing.

You were so deeply rooted in your thoughts you almost bolted when you heard the door open and saw two people enter the room. Of course, you were set at ease when you saw a familiar female face in front of you.

“Hey Portia,” you greeted, finally deciding to set your tools aside to stand and take a break.

“Hi~” she chirped, and that was then you finally registered that there was someone else was with your classmate. A male. Tall, very tall…like what the hell he’s so tall. I mean he was standing next to Portia, who was about as petite as you were, but you were pretty sure you were at torso level to him. He was also good looking and looked like he could _possibly_ be related to Portia.

“Oh! (Y/N), this is my brother,” Portia added, tugging her brother by the crook of his elbow to sit next to you.

“Cool. Hi there,” you greeted him, it took a solid beat before Portia’s brother responded.

“Julian Devorak, at your service!” he said with a flourish, dropping after a beat, “Unfortunately.”

You let out a tiny snicker at the attempt at a witty joke. Then the evilest idea spawned in your head, “So, are you modeling for Portia?”

Portia rolled her eyes at the both of you, and quietly started setting up her easel.

“Model? You mean,” he took the moment to walk to the center of the room, where all the chairs and easels were encircling. After a beat he struck a dramatic pose, his grey piercing eyes seemingly glued to you. “ _like this_?”

You couldn’t help it, you broke out in a fit of laughter at the sight of him. Tears were streaming down your face at how hard you were laughing, yet he still seemed to hold an air of confidence as you laughed at him and—even _winked_ at you.

_Oh no, he was meeting all your standards._

“Wooow, nice…” Portia groaned, more focused on her canvas and sketching out what she planned on painting.

Your laughter started to die down and Julian broke his pose, replying: “It’s okay, it’s not every day an artist has the chance to draw such a human personification of giant mess such as myself.”

Another giggle escaped your lips, and you had to avert your eyes away from his gaze before your blushing became _too_ apparent. You had to admit, he was charming. In his own fucked up way.

You turned your attention towards Portia, already feeling a tinge of jealousy at how quickly she seemed to be sketching out her work. “So, what are you doing then?”

“I’m gonna attempt doing a Dadism painting on this teacup.” she replied, pointing to the teacup on one of the pedestals by Julian.

“That’s fucking sweet,” you said, getting a smile from the red-headed girl.

“That piece you did for the Art Gallery last semester inspired me,” Portia added, and you felt a rush of joy. To hear that someone was inspired by your art made you feel _good_.

“Really?”

Portia quickly reached to grab her phone and conjured a picture she had taken with your art piece in it, she even ushered Julian over to come see it.

“See how cool this is?” she asked him, you waited with bated breath at his answer.

“This looks abstract and grotesque,” he replied, a devilish smile growing on his lips, “ _I am in love._ ”

The blush dusting your cheeks was getting even redder now, but you turned away before anyone could notice.

“If I didn’t have this fucking art block I might attempt to do another one, or maybe something abstract,” you said with frustration, “if I just could find the right reference.”

“Uhm hello?” you felt a hand clasp your shoulder and turned to see it was Julian’s. “You got a perfectly willing test subject right here, (Y/N).”

“You mean reference,” Portia butted in.

“Same thing,” Julian quickly commented to her before focusing back on you, “It’s probably not something you have tried yet, so why not give it a go?”  
You let the offer tumble around in your head for a considerable amount of time, you weren’t really very good at certain aspects of human anatomy—but you were making major strides in it nowadays. Still, if you were going to attempt an abstract painting of a person…that may be interesting.

When it got to the point where Julian seemed to get impatient, he made his way back to the center again. He had two chairs with him and he pushed them together close enough that when he fell dramatically on them he could easily lay on his side. He was posed provocatively, or at least there was an attempt to do so. With sultry eyes, he spoke to you with flair and drama.

“Draw me like one of your French girls~”

You felt your lips crinkling upwards to form a smile, but this time you decided to not laugh really hard. Instead, you picked up your pencil again and roughly started to sketch on the canvas.

“I’m going to Rothko the fuck outta you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Especially Elli. In fact, only Elli may enjoy this, lol.
> 
> Check out my [carrd.co](https://broodster.carrd.co/) as a way to get to know me!!


End file.
